SpiNaru
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Naruto drank something after he was involved in an incident. Naruto makes alot of enamies during his discovery but also makes a lover. OOC!. RATED M FOR REASONS!


**Summary: Naruto drank something after he was involved in an incident. Naruto makes alot of enamies during his discovery but also makes a lover. OOC!. RATED M FOR REASONS!.**

**Rated: M FOR REASONS**

**Characters: Sasuke U. Naruto U. Kiba I. Gaara S.**

* * *

**Writer: So this story came into my head after watching the amazing spiderman. The 2013/2012 spiderman movie. The first time I watched it was on YouTube but then i watched on big screen when my brother brought the movie and it was funny and amazing. This stories kind of like Spiderman crossed with a ninja world and the fantastic four except theres more than four people in this story and also.. there may not be a spiderman but I'm thinking of turning Sasuke into a spiderman w . I haven't decided yet...*O* SPINARU! XDDD so kool!...**

**Naruto: Get on with it already -groans-**

**Writer: Shut up!...It's my story. Do you wanna be apart of it or not?...**

**Naruto: YEAH!.**

**Writer: Good. Then let me finish and don't spoil it for the audience, kai?**

**Naruto: Hai, were kool. Amegoes.**

**Writer: Anyways...Chapter One is first! 3**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Very Beginning...**

**Naruto yawned as loud as he could as he woke up to an annoying alarm clock at 07:30 in the morning. He sat up then stretched his arms out with another yawn. The sun shone through the curtains and into the room. "Naruto!. Get up, you'll be late for school!" shouted a voice from downstairs. "I'M UP!" Naruto shouted back whilst getting up and grabbing his 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt and slipped into it. The next he grabbed was his black jeans along with his Jack Skeleton belt then ran downstairs, quickly grabbing his backpack. He ran, ran and ran as fast as he could to his school. **

**His school is only two blocks away and lessons start at 08:00am. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in" Kiba said with a playful laugh at his panting blonde friend, Naruto glared at Kiba for a second but then smiled and laughed it out. "Hey, Naruto!" shouted a voice from behind him, making him jump out of his skin. Everyone laughed. Naruto turned to the voice that came behind him knowing that it was the pink headed bitch called Sakura, A.K.A the schools bitch but Ino is worse. **

**Ino and Sakura used to be best friends in year 7 but as time went on, so did their friendship and they turned into enemies. Lee came running up to Naruto and glomped him, well almost squeezing the life out of him saying "hey Naruto my youthful friend!. How come you didn't come with us last night?". Naruto blinked then smiled, "oh...I had a thingy to do" he replied. Kiba grinned asking "and what's this thingy that was so important for you to miss a night out?". "F.Y.I that thingy happened to be something interesting" the blonde sarcastically replied back but in a playfully sarcastic way. Neji sighed then asked "so what were you doing anyways?", "Ooh, I found this kool place that turned out to be a science lab and like they had loads of experiments and stuff which I met this awesome geezer and I'm going there again" replied the blonde again with a big grin across his face like a Cheshire cat. **

**"W-who?" asked a shy purple haired girl with a blush spread across her face, she likes butterflies but her eyes are like a lite purple diamond. Her names Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto blinked then smiled saying "his names..." trying to think of the guys name as hard as he could but got cut off by his dog friend "you forgot his name!". "No...Yes...Well it was something Uchiha" Naruto sighed out. "The Uchihas are well known for science, your lucky to at least find one Uchiha" Shino said to his friend. Shino is one for bugs but his glasses made him look creepy since he never takes them off. **

**Just as Naruto was about to say something else the bell went and so they headed off to their classes. Naruto sat at the second row in the back of class since the back seats were taken by the popular guys that think theire better than anybody else but anyhow, he sat down next to the window. A guy with long blonde hair walked in, he's one of the popular guys although he looks like a girl. He sat down behind Naruto snickering for the fun of it. The Uzumaki's eyebrow twitched when he felt something hit the back of his seat and turned around to see a smirking Deidara. "Oh don't pout. We both know that you want me to fill up your tight ass" he continued to smirk. Naruto twitched more though he had a slight lite blush on his cheeks but Naruto himself also looks like a girl wich is why he has guys flirting with him.**

**Zabuza was the next to walk in the classroom. He sat next to Deidara and pushed his table next to his and placed his arm on the back of the long blonde haired boys chair, smirking like as if he was hell. Deidara blushed completely although he was also glaring. The three guys was the only ones in the classroom. Zabuza leaned in so that his lips were brushing against Deidara's. "Naruto!. If you ever tell anyone about this your dead!" they both glared out and the small Uzumaki boy. He nodded frantically but then smirked "fine but I do have one condition". They looked at the blonde then asked "what?!." in a death tone. "Hey now bad boys, if you want me to keep your secret you better keep your guys off my back, including after school!" Naruto replied. Deidara smirked "fine, it's a deal". **

**The lessons went by quickly thanks to god and he was so happy cause it's now time for him to go see the Uchiha scientist. He ran to a alleyway but stopped as two guys was approaching him. "Hey there little girl, don't be scared" the one said with a snicker and pinned the blonde to the wall. Naruto kicked the guy in his nuts as he said "as much as i would love to play but i'm not a girl" and ran as the other guy started to chase him. They both ran to a dead end of the alleyway. Oh screwed the blonde is now. He back up until he couldn't back up no more. The other guy towered over him blocking him from moving and leaned saying "well I don't know until you prove it, dick less" with a slight evil grin. Naruto blushed completely but shouted "SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING!".**

**The man grinned as he gripped the blonde ass so tight that he yelped like a little puppy and protested to his the guy but the guy dodged the attack and turned the blonde around so that he was facing the wall. The unknown man spreaded the blonde legs apart with his feet as he tied up the blondes hands together along with a lot of struggling and fighting but he had managed to tie up the blonde. Just as the guy was about to pull down the other guys pants he was slung across the alleyway and into the building opposite him. Naruto's body shaked as he heard the man scream but he blinked as he felt someone untying his hands so they were free. Naruto quickly spun around only to see a masked guy, his face grew red of embarrassment.**

* * *

**Writer: w oooooh a masked man!...-chuckles-**

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Deidara:...don't look at me!...**

**Naruto:-sighs-...**


End file.
